


Single Dad

by MidnightsNightmares



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Fluff, M/M, at least he has henry, joey cant handle anymore of bendys shit, the fuck is this shit why did i write it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 03:45:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10377180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightsNightmares/pseuds/MidnightsNightmares
Summary: Joey literally can't handle anymore of Bendy's shit and asks Henry for help.





	

It's quiet after hours. People have packed up their things they brought with them, tucked their empty brown lunch sacks into their pockets if they were clean enough to save for another day of use, and left as swiftly as they came. The noise in an animation studio was usually low in the first place, since most of the day was filled with pencils scratching against paper or the wet dip and drip of ink coming out of a glass bottle. That, and or it's rushed small footsteps that beat down on the old creaky wooden floorboards, followed by Joey's shout to remind Bendy that people were working, so he needed to find some place to sit and be quiet.

  
Well, it's a lesson to learn to make sure that the place he found to sit wasn't inside your office. Henry reflected upon that mistake briefly and cringed as the remnants of black ink still stained his once pristine white walls. Sketches were ruined, outlines were lost for good, and Bendy seemed to show little to no remorse when he tried to scold him for it. It took Joey coming into the office and giving him a long, hard stare before his expression went guilty and his grin faded into a frown of shame.

  
Joey was always the one to yell at him. He was never tender about it, never had any sort of love behind it, only because Joey worked his ass off from sunrise to sunset and didn't have time for Bendy's scheming shit. He made Bendy clean up the mess, and even if it wasn't the greatest job and streaks of black remained, at least he did it. Joey never let him repaint the walls though, seeing as it meant having to do all the walls themselves because it would be weird to have one spot of discoloration among everything else. It pissed Henry off somewhat because the stains were ugly to look at and a slightly cleaner white on dusty white wouldn't be so bad (Joey was somewhat of a cheapskate if it weren't his own interests he was paying for).

  
Joey seemed to always be in charge, but...

  
It's way past the time that Henry usually left for the day. He was supposed to leave after the last animator did, but stayed behind because of his own determination to finish some work ahead of time so Joey wouldn't have to worry about it.

  
He has his stuff packed up and is pulling his well loved and rusted pocket watch from his pocket to check the time again. He almost felt like he was inclined to rush home, especially since Joey was never fond of him staying late, but as soon as he was about to head toward Joey's office with an apology at ready, the door to his own office swung open with a loud rush of wind and ended with a thump against the wall.

  
The first thing that Henry noticed was that there wasn't a spot on Joey's body that wasn't covered in ink. The second thing he noticed is that despite the mass amount of ink on him, the red on his face still came through. He was pissed.

  
"If you don't go in there," Joey began with heaving breaths and a shaky voice, "and deal with that little shit before I do, we won't have a Bendy to go with a Boris anymore. I can't fucking do this anymore, Henry."

  
Henry set his briefcase down and took a deep breath. In the distance, there was a slight sound of something glass shattering. Joey's eye twitched. There's been plenty of instances in the past where Joey had absolutely lost his mind over Bendy and went on a slight rage, but somehow Henry got the feeling that if he didn't do what Joey was asking, he was going to fulfill that previous promise. Henry debated on asking, but before he could, Joey cut him off.

  
"He took all of the ink I ordered, ate two bottles, threw three of them at me, and hid the rest of them."

  
It's not really surprising as it is just ridiculous. This isn't even the worst thing he'd done but there's only so much one man can take. Henry cleared his throat.

  
"If I may speak honestly, it was your decision to make him."

  
"Fuck off. Go deal with it."

  
Henry crossed his arms and shook his head.

  
"He doesn't listen to me as well as he listens to you. I can't do anything."

  
"I can't do it anymore."

  
"I know."

  
"So you have to help me. God, just... Tell him to go sit in a corner or something. Make him go to sleep early. I don't care cause I'm leaving for the day. I need to get all of this shit off of me before it seeps into my skin and gives me... ink poisoning or something. I don't know. God, it just _had_ to be my nice pants too..."

  
It's Joey's way of saying he's going to have a breakdown, so all Henry does is nod and watch as Joey walked back into the direction he came from, come back with his suitcase, and leave the studio by slamming the door as loudly as he could. Henry isn't sure what to do, only for the previous points he brought up that he literally cannot deal with Bendy to save his own life, but after at least five minutes of debate on how the hell he would even get the little shit to stay in place for five minutes so he could scold him, he decided to find him anyway.

  
"Bendy?" Henry called out. There was movement in the distance and a slight chuckle, so Henry glanced briefly into Joey's office. Joey flipped off the light before he left, so Henry reached around to turn it back on.

  
Henry nearly had a heart attack. Have mercy, Joey better be happy he left early.

  
"Like it?" Bendy asked, putting his hands on his hips. "I think Joey will love seein' my face every time he comes into work!"

  
The blank wall behind Joey's desk had a somewhat skilled Bendy painted onto it. It was an ugly dripping mess but mostly, it was clean and actually accurate to his own face. Henry debated pulling him down from the desk and tossing him into bed, but...

  
"Actually, buddy? Looks great! Bet Joey'll love it a lot."

  
"Really? Great!"

  
He wouldn't. He'll probably end up kicking Bendy's ass for it, but to be honest...

  
At least Joey would buy some fucking paint now.

**Author's Note:**

> this didn't need to happen but it did


End file.
